


Birthday wishes

by JokerBatman232



Category: All Time Low, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Birthday Spanking, Cake, Dick Touching, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Oral, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, What Have I Done, because, birthday boys, dunkat - Freeform, jash - Freeform, josh and jack are fffucking gay, misuses for cake, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerBatman232/pseuds/JokerBatman232
Summary: Josh thinks everyone has forgotten his birthday but little does he know the surprises his two best friends have in store for him. Or the one where Jack is a fuckboy and Tyler is a sweet innocent bottom pretending to be a top.





	1. Cold Showers Are Necessary When Around Your Friend, Apparently

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaron lmao you scrub](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aaron+lmao+you+scrub).



> Jash/DunKat started out as a crackship for me but then it developed and for gods sake i already regret this so much.

Josh sighed as he twirled his drumsticks around his fingers, biting his lip in concentration and groaning quietly when even playing the drums had started to get boring that day. He stopped the twirling and pulled his phone out, smiling at the lock screen of him and Tyler smiling at the camera. Tyler's smile was beautiful. Josh unlocked his phone and opened snap chat when he saw he had three notifications. One of them was from a fan he had added back when he met her at an after party, another was from Tyler and the last one was from Alex Gaskarth, the lead singer of one of Josh's personal favourite bands, All Time Low. 

The one from the fan was a bunch of love hearts followed by a paragraph that made him smile and save it so he could read it later and reply. Tyler's snap was of him pouting with the caption ' _I miss you, fren_ ' to which Josh responded with a selfie of his own with the caption ' _Miss You Too_ ' coupled with the skeleton and alien emojis. Alex's message was the sunglasses emoji and a snap chat of what looked to be an after party of one of their shows, or maybe it was Barakat's birthday bash, with the caption _'We're not too far from u, wanna hang later?_ '. Josh smiled but despite his friends messages still felt as if he was being ignored. Surely Alex knew that Jack and him shared the same birthday?  _Yeah man, text me when you get back. Gotta go see Tyler first though. It'll be nice to catch up. :)_  He texted out a reply to Alex, smiling when he got an immediate reply of the fire emoji and a ' _Will do, man_ ' from the lead singer.

The walk to his and Tyler's hotel room they had gotten for the week was only five minutes away from the arena Josh was practising for a show at and Josh was immediately met with Tyler singing Ode To Sleep from the shower as he walked through the door. He noticed that Tyler had moved all their stuff to one of the single beds but didn't say anything about it and instead sat on the edge of the neatly made bed near the window. Unfortunately, Tyler's singing stopped and the shower was turned off. Josh desperately hoped that Tyler had remembered his birthday amidst the business and the shows. 

"How's my birthday boy doing?" Tyler sang quietly, walking into the room with nothing but a towel around his waist. Josh had gotten used to the way his stomach almost shifted when Tyler called him his and was not about to blush in front of his best friend and potentially have to explain himself to Tyler. 

Instead, Josh shifted awkwardly and smiled up at the younger man. "I'm doing great."

"Great?" Josh hummed in response, nodding away and grinning like an idiot as Tyler smiled at him from the doorway. He must be cold under that towel. "Just great? Not grand or... or maybe-"

"Nope, just great." Josh confirmed with a laugh and Tyler nodded at him and walked to the other side of the room to dry himself off. Josh tried not to think too much about the way the droplets of water fell down his friends chest, stomach and down behind the towel. He tried not to think about the consequences of him looking over at Tyler's behind as the younger man moved towel to his front. He didn't try to not let his mind wander, however, and ended up having to get up with the excuse of 'getting a quick shower' and darting into the bathroom. 

Once he was in the shower he turned the dial to the coldest setting and almost hissed as the icy water hit his back and chest. Tyler was singing again. From what Josh could make out it was Miss Believer and hummings of a song yet to be written. Josh smiled to himself and sighed as the cold shower began to do exactly as the doctor ordered. 

Through the sound of the water running, Josh didn't notice that Tyler had stopped singing. Despite this, he did notice Tyler open the door and walk in as if it were the most casual thing that had ever happened in their lives. 

"T-Tyler?" They'd seen each over naked before but it was quick stolen glances and accidental walk ins while the other was getting changed. This? This was different. It was a long stare from Josh who had backed up ever so slightly because _oh my god_ Tyler was stood right in front of him with the tiniest smirk on his lips and Josh just wanted to kiss it off of his cute little face. The water was freezing and apparently temperature affected Tyler's body just as much as it did Josh's. 

Tyler opened his mouth, closed it again, and then nodded to him. "You forgot your birthday present, Joshie." His friend whined. Josh swallowed and ripped his gaze away from Tyler.

"Right. Can't you... I don't know? Give it to me later?" But then Tyler had dropped to his knees and moved his hands to the other mans hips. 

Josh very nearly screamed. 


	2. A Blowjob and Several Other Acts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where there's some sex in a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Josh had received a blowjob before, during his last year in high school from a girl named Tiffany who was into the same music as him and had blonde hair. He never saw her again after that and sixteen year old Joshua took that as his first 'breakup'. Tyler's mouth, however, was different to Tiffany's. It was warmer and a whole lot more inviting. Where there was gum in hers, there was an oddly skilled tongue in his. Josh, who had backed up against the shower wall by this point, was already utterly breathless as his friend shot him a cheeky smile before wrapping his lips around the tip of his cock. It took a lot of strength to not come then and there, or to not jerk his hips forwards too harshly, but he definitely smacked his head on the wall as Tyler's tongue did this funny little swirling motion that sent Josh wild.

"T-Tyler!" He gasped into the room, voice weird and floaty above the running water. Tyler's brown eyes opened to stare right at him and Josh could already feel his climax nearing. The brunette smiled around his cock and pushed his head closer, so his nose was tickling Josh's waistline and his eyelashes fluttered against his skin. His head began bobbing slightly, very slowly at first but then Tyler noticed the quivering of the other mans thighs and he quickened the pace, humming when Josh's hand cupped the back of his head to guide him. 

As Josh found himself on the edge of orgasm, Tyler removed his mouth and began frantically kissing his friends stomach, ignoring the little whine that came from the back of Josh's throat. "You. Taste. So. Darn. Good." He mumbled against wet skin between kisses, crawling back up to finally press their lips together. Josh blushed but kissed back eagerly, enjoying the feeling of Tyler's hand coming to wrap around his hardened cock. 

Impatiently, Josh began thrusting into the younger mans hand, his tip brushing clumsily against Tyler's palm and thigh. Tyler giggled adorably and shifted his hand into a better shape, allowing for his friend to moan loudly and tip his head backwards again. "Can't wait for your present, huh?"

"Tyler," Josh growled in response. The wait was almost too much for him, he wanted to come so badly and Tyler was being so cute. "Please, just-" 

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Next thing Josh knew, Tyler had both of their cocks in his hand and was wanking them both with absolute glee. Josh came with a half moan half groan and watched as Tyler licked the mess off of his hand. "Have a nice shower." Tyler sang, walking out the bathroom as if nothing happened. 

Josh thought his friend had a really nice ass. 


	3. Jack Barakat and his Birthday Bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh goes to a party that the atl boys are hosting. With added Jalex for the soul.

The entire room was full of hot sweaty bodies crushed together. Josh found Rian and Zack pretty quickly, as they were dancing with some girls and their friends at the front of the dancing crowd. Josh smiled at them as he joined the dancing. 

"Hey birthday boy," Rian yelled over the music. "I think Jack said something about getting you a present earlier. He's sat at a booth with Alex." 

"Darn. I didn't even get him anything." He groaned before thanking them and leaving. 

Alex was sat at a booth alone, head in hand as he scrolled through his phone. Josh slipped into the seat across from him with a smile and Alex looked up with a pleasantly surprised expression on his face. 

"Hey Josh. How're you liking Barakat's party?" Alex greeted, tucking his phone into his far too tight jeans. 

"It's great!" Josh replied. "I feel a little bad because I didn't get Jack anything though, where is the birthday boy?" 

As if on queue, Jack crept up behind Josh and made him jump. Barakat smirked and practically threw himself onto Alex's lap, wrapping his arms around his best friends shoulders.

"Hey Josh," he greeted. Josh nodded and said hi back, grinning when Jack jokingly pressed a kiss to Alex's cheek. "I'm going to take Josh and give him his present. You're okay on your own right, Ally?"

Alex smirked at the nickname and allowed Jack to remove himself from his knee and whisk Josh away.

Josh found himself being tugged into one of the back rooms that looked to be used for storage. He frowned as Jack closed the door behind them after turning on the light. 

"What are y-" Josh's question was cut off by Jacks lips on his, his scratchy facial hair tickling Josh's face and making him grin. 


	4. Incorrect Uses For Storage Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finishes Josh's night off, and I finish this sin once and for all.

Josh's breath hitched very slightly as Jack moved his lips down to his neck, biting and kissing up and down his throat. 

He lets out a breathy moan when Jack begins to knead at his cock through the jeans he had thrown on after his shower with Tyler. Jack grins against Josh's flushed skin when he feels his cock grow harder. 

"You feel really good," he breathed gently. "Real big. How big are you Joshua?" 

Josh bites his lip at his full name and trembles as Jack begins to undo his jeans. "Six and a half." He manages to stammer out between laboured breaths. 

Josh's jeans pool around the drummers ankles within seconds and for a while Jack stands with his hand around Josh's dick and a smirk on his face. The other man then turns Josh around and pushes him forward against a table in the corner. Jack pulls Josh's boxers down and marvels at Josh's perfect round ass. 

Jack reaches into his pocket and pulls out a chocolate flavoured condom, holding it between his teeth as he removes his own jeans and boxer shorts, before ripping it open and slipping it on. 

"You ready?" He whispers into Josh's ear, smirking when he heard him whimper. 

"Y-yes, Daddy." Josh mumbles out. "Please just fuck me," 

Jack wastes no time in pushing his seven inches inside of Josh's warm, tight hole. Josh whimpered as Jack began thrusting slowly in and out of him. The other boy can barely handle the sensation of finally having a cock inside of him. Jack was taking his virginity. 

He thought about the way it felt to have Tyler's lips wrapped around his dick, and compared it to the way Jack was gently and deeply fucking him.  

Just thinking about Tyler made him moan a little, and then he realised that he was being fucked by the Jack Barakat and let out another series of long sweet moans. 

He was Jack's little whore now. 

He wanted Tyler to be here, if he was being honest. He'd always imagined Tyler being there when he lost his virginity. Sometimes it was Tyler taking it, sometimes it wasn't.  

Jack's thrusts began to get harder and rougher but his hands began to carefully caress the smooth skin of Josh's back. 

"H-Harder, Jack-" Josh moaned quietly, all too aware that the door was thin and there were hundreds of people behind it.  Jack obeys his commands and starts fucking him harder, rougher. Josh was learning that Jack was not a sloppy lover. He was determined and precise, aiming to please Josh to the point of ecstasy. 

Josh came very quickly and very messily. He was turned around after Jack removed himself and tossed the condom to the side. His friend smiled down at him sweetly before kissing Josh on the mouth with force. Josh whimpered and allowed himself to be pushed against the wall. 

"I have something else for you," Jack said huskily. "Clean yourself up and meet me back at the booth." Josh barely had time to nod as Jack left the room. 

* * *

 

Josh found Alex and Jack sitting with a cake in the middle of the table. Alex looked a little more drunk than previously and had his head on Jacks shoulder. Josh felt a pang of jealousy but slid into the seat across from them with a smile and said nothing. 

"Happy birthday Joshua." Jack purred, sticking his finger in the icing and gathering some on the tip. He gave no warning about what came next, and wiped the cake down Josh's cheek to his lip, and then down his neck. 

"You're wasting cake, man," Alex whined. He didn't seem to comment on his friends actions and instead returned to his phone. 

Jack very quickly switched seats and began to kiss and lick the icing off of Josh's skin and lips. 

"Yeah," Josg stammered. "Happy birthday to you too,"


End file.
